Rules Quicksheet
Actions 'Turn Sequence' Activate unit according to Sp, Highest to lowest; contested Sp determined by In or Mv Work out lingering damage and recovery at end of turn 'Action Rolls' Roll D6s equal to Sp; roll of a 4+ activates Action; cannot perform more than 6 Actions in a turn If more 1s than 6s are rolled, any Risky Actions are activated Combined Action tests are divided by 2 A unit Pausing for Breath does not need to declare any actions after its Pause In test to change actions; failure ends unit’s turn Movement 'Stance' 1 Action to change stance from standing, crouching, and prone; unit will face whichever direction it moved in; unit will always position its facing appropriate to the weapon’s firing arc 'Declaring Movement' Declare distance and pace; after Action roll is made, determine number of Actions used to make the move 'Movement Rates' Moving unit is harder to be hit; if a unit combines an Action, test against movement modifiers 'Jumping' Forward jump distance equal to Str/20, +25% if running or evading; +50% if sprinting; risky Action; failure deducts D100% total distance; can jump down 4 paces without penalty; risky Action; failure leaves unit prone and takes falling damage 'Dragging' Drag another suit 1 pace per Action; +1 pace for very 20 points of St over 50 'Terrain' 'Difficult ground' Water 2 paces deep, obstacle 1 pace high, or thick rubble/vegetation; all movement but crawling -1 pace; sprinting is risky action causing the unit to fall prone 'Slopes/Cliffs' 30 degrees or more; moving faster than walking down slope is Risky Action; failure means unit falls the rest of the slope and test T or be stunned for 1 turn plus 1 for every 5 paces fell 'Obstacle' 80 degree angle or more; 1 action to climb 1-2 pace obstacle; Can jump 2-4 pace obstacle as a Risky Action; failure falls prone and takes damage on starting side; pinned climbing units must spend next Action recovering 'Water' 2 paces or less is difficult ground and halves knockback; water more than 2 paces deep will decrease movement by -2 paces and unit cannot be knocked back Shooting 'Weapon Profile' It takes 1 Action to change weapons held in hands 'Light' Can be used properly in one hand; does not take up hardpoints; can be mounted on any location; can be used in close combat 'Basic' -20 to Hit if held one-handed; usually take up 1 hardpoint; 1/2 WS and range modifiers to fire into close combat 'Heavy' Must be held on two hands to fire; usually takes up 2 or more hardpoints; 1/4 WS and range modifiers to fire into close combat 'Range' Consult Weapon Range Chart 'Firing Mode' Single fires once per Action; Semi fires within bracketed range 'Reload' Number of Actions needed to reload the weapon; brackets indicate number of rounds loaded per Action; Underlined indicates the number of turns needed before weapon recharges 'Power' How much power is used when a weapon is fired; brackets indicates the power that must be committed for weapon to work 'Line of Sight (LoS)' At least 1 location must be visible to draw LoS Crouching target is 1/2 total size; crawling/prone target is 1/4 total size 'Degrees of Cover' Light ''blocks LoS at 8 paces; ''Medium ''blocks LoS at 6 paces; ''Heavy ''blocks LoS at 4 paces; hit locations still gain cover armour if within these distances; all damage is negated over these distances 'Firing Arcs' Most weapons have a 45 degree forward firing arc; handheld weapons can fire forward 180 degrees, but suffer -25 To Hit outside of 45 degrees 'Hitting Target' Roll equal to or under BS on a D100, plus or minus modifiers; roll of a 1-5 always hits, roll of a 95-100 always misses Weapon effects occur at the end of each Action 'Aiming' Aim for 1 Action for +20 To Hit, max +60; lasts until interrupted If an enemy is within 5 paces, must pass Nv test at -10 for each additional enemy within 5 paces; if failed, the unit can only shoot at the nearest enemy If unit loses aim if it moves, fails a Nv test, is hit by an enemy, or takes damage; after the first aimed shot fired, aiming is lost Aiming loses -10 To Hit for every action a target spends out of LoS Aiming makes placed shots equal to the To Hit roll minus the distance to the target 'Overwatch' Specify an area in LoS 4 paces across; unit can interrupt an enemy’s turn to take 1 action shooting at the target; cannot be combined with arming bonuses 'Placed Shots' 1/10th To Hit roll; +/-20% from hit location roll 'Pinning' If unit it fired upon, test for Nv after the effects of damage; if unit was not hit, +20 Nv; if unit was in a blast, -10 Nv and an additional -10 for each hit Pinned units in the open dive prone D6 paces towards nearest cover; if already in cover, no additional movement, but still pinned; must spend next Action recovering 'Firing into Close Combat' If combatants are 2 paces apart, -20 To Hit; failing by +10 will hit other combatants 'Full Auto' Select group with minimum 2 pace spread between targets; divide shots evenly between targets; To Hit is 1/5 BS All units in target group test for pinning; targets not hit do not gain +20 Nv; cannot make placed shots 'Spray Weapons' Select group with minimum 2 paces spread between targets; To Hit is 1/4 BS without modifier; roll To Hit for each target once; consult chart for actual number of hits made All units in target group test for pinning; targets not hit do not gain +20 Nv; cannot make placed shots If firer moves more than 4 paces, there is a 5% chance for every pace after 4 the unit will hit itself; failure means unit takes 1 hit 'Blast Weapons' Designate target point, roll To Hit as normal; misses scatter D10 paces +1 for every part of 10% the unit missed by; no blast if misses by more than 25% range to target Area is the blast radius; targets suffer hits equal to Blast minus the distance to the center; hits are halved if target is prone 'Thrown Weapons' Range equals half of unit’s St, minus weapon hardpoints x10; if target exceeds grenade thrown distance, place blast at furthest possible point and scatter 2D10 paces Weapons can be drawn and thrown in 1 Action; grenades take 1 Action to draw and prime before throwing 'Indirect Fire' Every shot automatically scatters D10 paces; +1 for every part of 10% the To Hit is failed by and -1 for every part of 10% To Hit roll passed by 'Scattering Restrictions' Scattering objects bounce off obstacles with an equal angle to their impact 'Mounted Weapons' Automatically reload, though still needs appropriate number of actions to do so Can fire multiple mounted weapons in linked fire; all weapons suffer the worse To Hit modifiers but do not suffer for being combined Close Combat 'Weapon Profiles' 'Reach' +10 To Hit for every point over an opponent’s reach, -10 for every point under 'Damage' Weapon damage +1 for every 10 points of St over 50; unarmed attacks do D3+1 damage; if attacker hits within 10% of its To Hit score, the unit doubles its damage 'Parry Penalty' Deduct from WS when attempting to parry an attack; divide parry by 2 for each further parry attempt in a turn 'Power' The amount of power used for a successful hit, or the amount of power committed to have the weapon active 'Initiating Close Combat' Unit must declare a charge, charging unit runs towards target till within 1 pace; charging unit suffers no modifiers for running or combined Action; charging unit gains +10 To Hit; a unit that draws a weapon on a charge loses its charge bonus 'Continuing Close Combat' Units are engages in close combat if within 2 paces; once in close combat, no Actions need to be declared until they are used A unit taking Actions is the attacker; a unit reacting in close combat is the defender 'Close Combat Actions' 'Attack' Roll To Hit; -20 To Hit if using two close combat weapons as one attack; weapons with reach 4 or more count as improvised weapons unless it is the first round of combat or at arm’s length (3 paces); shields bashes can only be dodged and cause knockback 'Circle' Move unit 4 paces to the left or right of the target without getting closer of further away 'Advance and Attack' Move unit 2 paces towards the target and attack; units are no longer at arm’s length (3 paces) 'Step Back' Unit moves 3 paces away from opponent, putting them at arm’s length (3 paces) 'Fire Weapon' Can fire light weapons while in close combat without penalty, but us WS instead of BS; basic weapons divide their WS in half and take range modifiers; heavy weapons divide their WS by 1/4 and take range modifiers; spray weapons deal 1 automatic hit on their firer; target can only dodge but gains +20; cannot make placed shots in close combat; a prone unit at arm’s length (3 paces) can still fire 'Break Off' Must pass Sp test with +20 if at arm’s length (3 paces); if passed, the unit makes 1 run Action out of combat; a unit must charge a unit that is within 2 paces when breaking off; if failed, the unit does not move; if failed by 20+, the defender gets a free Action which counts as a counter-move 'Facing/Positioning' Can change facing for a free Action; unit must face the last attacker who attacked it in close combat; prone unit must use and Action getting up before any other Actions 'Making Close Combat Attacks' Roll equal to or under WS on a D100, plus or minus modifiers; roll of a 1-5 always hits, roll of a 95-100 always misses 'Critical Hits' If a unit hits within 10% of its To Hit roll, the attack does 2x damage 'Unarmed' Reach 0; parry penalty equal 1/2 the unit’s Ms; successful unarmed parry does not block, but deducts 1/2 damage before armour 'Improvised' Basic weapons, reach 4 weapons used within arm’s length, a solid object; reach 1; -30 parry penalty 'Parrying' Roll WS minus a weapon’s parry penalty in order to stop an attack; 1/2 WS for each subsequent parry; roll of a 1-5 always parries, roll of a 95-100 always fails 'Reach' Plus or minus 10 per difference in weapon reach 'Positioning' +10 parry for being 1 pace above attacker; -20 parry for turning 90 degrees, cumulative 'Dodging' +20 parry; a further -10 parry for each subsequent dodge; no weapon parry penalties; move defender 2 paces back with no counter-move; prone defenders roll 1 pace, arms reach defenders move left or right 2 paces; success avoids damage and does not count as a parry attempt 'Two Weapon Parry' Both weapons together gain +20 parry and use the best reach; each weapon used singularly counts cumulative parry penalties separately 'Counter-Move' A unit may counter move if it rolls its parry at -10, cumulative for each counter move; counter moves allow a unit to perform a free Action 'Ending Combat' Combat ends when a unit is defeated, disengages, or units are more than 3 paces apart; when 3 paces apart, attacker can choose to end combat or charge Damage and Recovery 'Hit Location' Roll D100; +20 in close combat; +10 for being 1+ pace above target; front 180 degrees hit chest, rear 180 degrees hit backpack if wearing one 'Damage Roll' See weapon’s profile; every 10 points in St adds +1 close combat damage; unarmed attacks are D3+1 damage; improvised attacks are D3+2 damage 'Armour' Deduct location armour; damage that is twice a location’s armour permanently halves it, then destroys it 'Shields and Force Fields' Shields defend within a forward 180 degree; default covers locations in this order: nearest arm, chest, abdomen, groin, head, nearest leg, furthest leg, furthest arm; damage is absorbed by the shield before the unit’s armour; damage that is twice a shield’s armour permanently halves it, then destroys it; force fields cover an entire unit and provide variable armour; damage that is twice the maximum armour of a force field will destroy it 'Cover' If a hit location is blocked by terrain, consult the chart for armour and LoS; Light blocks LoS at 8 paces; Medium blocks LoS at 6 paces; Heavy blocks LoS at 4 paces; hit locations still gain cover armour if within these distances; all damage is negated over these distances 'Effects of Damage' 'Base Damage Value' Equal to Ms divided by 10; hits inflicting damage up to a suit’s Base Damage Value it will do one level of location damage 'Immediate Effects' Applied as soon as the damage is inflicted but once applied they do not occur again 'Persistent Effects' Last entire game unless fixed; only the effects from the current (highest) damage level are applied 'Pilot Stunning' Test against Pilot’s T if unit is hit in the chest, backpack, if another location takes 2 or more levels of damage, if the unit is knocked prone, or the unit takes falling damage; -10 T for each level of damage after the first for hits to the chest/backpack; failed roll stuns pilot for 1 turn, +1 for each 10 points failed by; stunned pilots can only defend in close combat at 1/2 WS and cannot counter-move; stunned pilots cannot be pinned 'Suit Stunning' Does not stack with pilot stunning, but occurs simultaneously 'Overheating' Suit must test against Ms; for every part of 10 points the test is failed by, the unit takes D3 damage with no armour reductions, causing at least 1 degree of location damage; rolls of 1-5 automatically ends overheating; +20 Ms if submerged; -20 Ms if damage was flame based; every turn test Sg to see if overheating is fixed 'Knockback' Suit’s knockback value is 1/10 the average of St and Ms; if base damage from a hit equals or exceeds, unit is forced D3 paces back; if twice the knockback value, the unit falls prone; if twice the knockback value hits a leg, the unit falls prone but is not pushed back 'Falling Damage' 1 hit for every 5 paces or part there of and sustains D6 damage +1 for every yard it falls; Sp test to avoid falling prone 'Flame Damage' 25% chance the location will catch fire from a flame attack; before recovery, each burning location has a 25% chance to go out; if failed, unit takes an additional hit from the original weapon damage; can spend an Action putting fire out with a successful Sp test 'Specific Location Damage Rules' '''Head' -30 WS, BS, and Awareness rolls if destroyed 'Chest' Test for pilot stunning if hit; 10% chance hits to chest will land in an open cockpit, 20% if hit is blast or spray; if suffering from critical damage or the cockpit is open and hit, all excess damage hits pilot; pilot damage rolls T at half is original value and -5 for every point of damage, failing kills pilot; passing stuns pilot for D10 turns 'Abdomen' If abdomen takes critical damage, take a Mv test; if the test passes by 10% there are no additional effects; if the test passes by more than 10% the suit suffers from Critical Failure. If the test is failed the suit suffers from a Core Explosion 'Groin' If groin takes critical damage the unit can only crawl 'Backpack' Must take Pw test if backpack takes critical damage; if the test is failed the unit suffers no further negative effects; if the test is passed the backpack will no longer provide any Pw or Rc and all systems depending on Pw will cease to function. If the test is passed by 10% it will suffer a Core Explosion 'Arms and Legs' 50% chance destroyed limbs will fall to the ground as an improvised weapon 'Equipment' Roll Mass test for each piece of equipment, including weapons, for a location that takes damage; failure destroys equipment; arms and legs do not roll until they sustain Serious damage 'Recovery' Pilot can spend 1 Action to take a Sg test; success lowers hit location damage by 1 degree; cannot fix a location more than once Pilot can test Sg to stop overheating 'Going Out of Action' Consciousness Pilot is knocked unconscious if turns stunned exceed 1/10 T; unconscious pilots can take no Actions except a T test per turn; passing regains consciousness, but pilot must still wait out stunning effects; 25% chance suit will fall prone if pilot is unconscious; hits to immobile suit have a 20%+damage chance to knock suit over; immobile suits are automatically hit as a critical and choose any location to hit in close combat 'Death' If suffering from critical damage to the chest or the cockpit is open and hit, all excess damage hits pilot; pilot damage rolls T at -5 for every point of damage, failing kills pilot; passing stuns pilot for D10 turns 'Critical Failure' Suit ceases to function and is considered destroyed 'Abdominal Core Explosion' 3D10 damage plus 1 for every 10 points of Mv (unmodified) with a radius equal to 2D6 paces and causing D6 hits, including to itself 'Backpack Core Explosion' 3D10 damage plus 1 for every 10 points in Pw (unmodified) with a radius equal to 2D6 paces and causing D6 hits, including to itself; first hit always hits the chest; unit may operate without a backpack; all weapons and abilities that use Pw no longer function Category:Table of Contents